


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by Strawberry_Smiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cliche, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut, copious use of baby and princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Smiles/pseuds/Strawberry_Smiles
Summary: He looked like a wet dream. His black hair slicked back from the salt water he had emerged from, tan sinewy muscles on display for the entire beach to see. The cherry red swim-shorts he wore clung to him in all the right places, and it was safe to say that he had drawn the attention of teen girls and moms alike. Sam was genuinely a nice guy too, he always wore a perfect smile, his deep dimples unconcealed even when he wasn’t wearing an expression. Any girl who caught a glimpse of him wanted him, and I truly can’t blame them. I mean who wouldn’t?
Kudos: 16





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first work so go easy on me!! This isn't beta'd so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or punctuation errors! My smut is very weak so I wanted to work on that! I hope you enjoy!!:)))

He looked like a wet dream. His black hair slicked back from the salt water he had emerged from, tan sinewy muscles on display for the entire beach to see. The cherry red swim-shorts he wore clung to him in all the right places, and it was safe to say that he had drawn the attention of teen girls and moms alike.

Sam was genuinely a nice guy too, he always wore a perfect smile, his deep dimples unconcealed even when he wasn’t wearing an expression. Any girl who caught a glimpse of him wanted him, and I truly can’t blame them. I mean who wouldn’t? 

Sam’s eyes scanned the beach, seemingly looking for a familiar face, until his gaze caught mine. He flashed me that butterfly-inducing smile and jogged over to where I was standing by the picnic tables.

“Liam! Did you see me get demolished by that wave?” he laughed.

“Of course I did! You’re the only person alive who can publicly embarrass themselves and still have everyone swooning over you!” I shot back.

“Oh come on! You’re just jealous. Come swim with me!” he grabbed my hand and began tugging me towards the water.

“I am NOT jealous! And noooo, I have to go to dinner after this, I don’t want to get all wet!” I yelled back, trying to release my hand from his tight grip.

“You’ll go swimming if I make you,” he smirked. 

“What does th-'' my sentence was cut off as he roughly threw me over his shoulder. “Put me down!” I yelled, effectively embarrassed by all the attention we were garnering. Sam just laughed and continued to walk leisurely down the beach until we made it about three feet into the ocean. 

“I’ll gladly put you down now,” he said, slowly pulling me off his shoulder until I stopped him. 

“No! No! Please don’t put me down here! I don’t want to get wet!” I pleaded as I clung onto his shoulder tightly. 

“But that’s what you asked for! What do you really want Liam?” he shot back, I could practically hear the shit-eating grin in his voice. 

“I want you to put me back down on the beach Sam!” I replied. 

“No can do Sir, we're already out to sea. But, I could hold you until I decide to get back out of the water?” he said, rearranging my body until my legs were sat snug around his hips. I blushed furiously and hid my face in his shoulder,

“What are you doing Sam? What are people gonna think?” I asked shyly.

“They are gonna think you are the luckiest man alive, I mean look at me!” he shot back. 

“Shut the fuck up and put me down hot shot, I’ve got places to be.” I replied, already sick of the cocky smirk on his face. 

“But baby! I thought you said you didn’t want to get wet!” He replied sarcastically. 

“Don’t call me baby! Just put me down! I’m sick of you!” I replied quickly, trying my best to ignore the shiver that ran down my body at the pet name. 

Oh yeah, I kind of forgot to mention. Sam is my best friend, who I may or may not have a massive crush on. 

We grew up three houses down from each other; our moms got together every Sunday for their book club, and they always brought us along for the free babysitting.

I remember the first time I ever saw Sam. My parents and I had just moved into town and Sam was in his driveway riding his new Razor scooter. I had only seen him for the brief moment our Voltswagon passed his house, but the impression he left on me was deep to say the least.

I couldn’t stop thinking about the way his black floppy hair fell in his face as he looked down to adjust his grip on the handle bars; or how mesmerising his big hazel eyes were when they briefly met mine. 

As a 10 year old boy, these thoughts were new but not unexpected. I had known that I liked boys for as long as I could remember. 

Watching Justin Timberlake act seductive in the Sexy Back music video on MTV can cause a sexual awakening for anyone.

Yet, this was the first time a boy my age had given me butterflies, granted Sam was 2 years older than me, but still. I didn’t really know how to handle it. 

Obviously, I knew that most other boys my age had crushes on girls, so it’s not like I could just walk up to him and say “Hey! My name is Liam, I think you are super cute. Will you be my boyfriend?”. Sadly that is just not how things work, not to mention we hadn’t even formally met yet. All in all, there was a lot occupying my mind for the first few days in my new hometown.

That is, until that one fateful day. It was a normal Saturday, my mom and I had just gotten back from the grocery store when we heard a knock at the door.

“Hello! My name is Meg, and this is my son Sam. We saw that you just moved into the neighborhood, so we thought we should introduce ourselves!” she said with a warm smile playing on her lips.

Meg had the same smile as Sam, dimples and all. Their smiles always made you feel like they were genuinely happy to be talking to you. 

“Oh hi! It’s so nice to meet you both! My name is Kate, and this is my son Liam! My husband Tom isn’t home right now, but would you like to stay for dinner? I was planning on making steak, and there is more than enough to go around!” my mom replied with an equally warm smile.

My mom had always been giving like that, no matter if we truly had enough food or not, my mom always knew how to make someone feel welcome. I think that’s why my mom and Meg get along so well, they are surprisingly similar. 

“Oh my goodness, that would be lovely! Are you okay with that Sam? Maybe you can make friends with Liam!” Meg replied looking down at her son.

Throughout their entire interaction, Sam and I had been staring at each other. I knew the reason why I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, but I think Sam was only looking back at me because I was looking at him. 

“Sure!” he said, smiling up at his mom.

That was the night that marked the beginning of our friendship. After that we were inseparable; we played together, rode our bikes together, had sleepovers together where we would stay up watching scary movies until the sunlight started to stream in through the blinds, and then once school began, we walked to school together.

Never in my short life had I met someone who I got along with as much as I got along with Sam. We were similar in almost every way. We both liked scary movies, we both liked to play basketball, we both hated chocolate ice cream, and we both loved spending time with each other.

I thought that my crush on Sam would eventually go away since we were best friends, but my feelings were still there when he asked Bella Mason to the 8th grade formal. And they were still there when Sam turned 16 and kissed Connie Chamberlin during Spin-the-bottle. And they are definitely still here as I sit in his arms at Ridley Beach. 

Sam gingerly set me down into the freezing water, laughing as I scowled up at him. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he said with a fond smile on his face. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. You love to watch me suffer. Now can we go? My mom is gonna kill me if I’m not ready for dinner by 5.” I begged.

“Alright princess, your wish is my command.” Sam said looking at me with a smirk. 

“Shut up you idiot, let’s go.” I replied, avoiding everyone’s watchful gaze as the most handsome man on the beach scrambled to follow me back to his car.

The ride back was filled with more teasing on Sam’s part, and in turn, more blushing on mine.

It had gotten harder and harder to hide my reactions to his comments as we got older. Mostly due to the fact that I’ve never really dated anyone before. Now don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I’m Quasimodo or something, I’m actually pretty handsome! I’ve just never been very popular on my own; the only reason most people talk to me is because I’m The Sam Jacobs’ best friend. Which I must say, does have its perks! I get to hang out with all of Sam’s cute soccer buddies, and everyone always says ‘Hi’ to me, even if I don’t know them. I’ve just never been the one that people look at when Sam and I walk into a room. I mean honestly, if you were to walk into a room with Jennifer Aniston, who do you think people would look at? 

When Sam finally pulls up to my front door, he puts the car in park and looks over at me. “Liam I have to ask your opinion about something”,

“What is it?” I asked, confused as to why he was looking at me with such a serious expression. 

“Well, as you know, I’ve been going out with Kayla for a while now, and I think it’s time we go all the way.” he said looking at me earnestly.

I choke on my spit for a minute before I reply “Uhm okay, it sounds like you’ve made your decision. What do you need my opinion about?”.

“Well, I was just wondering if you thought it was a good idea or not? I mean I really like her and she’s been dropping a lot of hints lately…” he said as though he was trying to justify his decision.

“Sam, it’s not like you’re a virgin. You should do whatever you are comfortable with.” I replied, trying to hide the small amount of hurt I felt about having to have this conversation with Sam of all people. 

His eyes shifted nervously, and he bit his lip, looking sheepish. “Sam….you aren’t a virgin...right?” I asked skeptically. 

“Well, I mea-”, 

“SAM! You’ve had like 5 girlfriends and you mean to tell me you’re still a virgin!?! I thought you said you had sex with Connie!” I replied incredulously.

“I only told you that to impress you!” he shouted back. 

“What the hell? Why did you think you needed to impress me?” I replied, looking at him as though he had grown a second head.

“I don’t know! I guess I just thought that since everyone was saying that it happened, I should probably just act like it did!” he said looking guilty. 

“Samuel Matthew Jacobs, I am not just everybody. I’m Liam, your best friend, remember? I can’t believe you thought you needed to lie to me!” I said, feigning hurt as I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

“I know, and I’m really sorry! But that’s all in the past now, so let’s just focus on my current dilemma.” He said.

“Okay listen,” I replied “You are almost a grown ass man, with a girlfriend who you really like, and you want to have sex with her! So go do that!” I said, already feeling sick to my stomach from having to talk about Sam’s sex life.

“You really think so? Okay, I’m gonna do it tonight then!” he smiled. 

“Woah, you move fast,” I laughed “But okay, go get em tiger. Now I really have to go. Let me know how it goes I guess.” I said, grabbing my things and stepping out of the car.

“Okay, I will! I love you buddy!” he shouted. 

“I know,” I replied “Now get going lover boy. You’ve got a big night ahead of you.” I said, trying to conceal the smile his blatant affection brought to my face. 

As I walked inside and started getting ready for dinner, I couldn’t stop trying to figure out the reason he asked for my opinion about something like that. What would he have done if I had said no? Does he really value my opinion enough to just ignore his own sexual urges at my request?

I continued to dwell on those questions until my thoughts were interrupted by a text from Sam at 11:30pm.

“Hey, can I come over? I really need to talk to you.” 

I sent back a “yeah sure, just climb through the window like usual” and tried not to panic over the implications of his statement. What did he need to talk to me about? Why is he coming over now? I thought he was with Kayla. 

After about 8 minutes, I heard my window squeaking open, and looked over to see Sam crawling into my bedroom in grey sweatpants and his burgundy zip-up hoodie. 

I tried to ignore the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath as I asked him “What’s up? How did it go with Kayla?”.

“Well, not great,” he replied “for one, we broke up, but that’s mostly my fault.”

“What?!? Why? I thought you said you liked her!” I replied. 

“I did! But, my dick didn’t.” he said.

“What the fuck does that mean?” I asked him, confused.

“I COULDN’T GET IT UP OKAY! No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t get in the mood.” he yelled, looking frustrated. 

“Oh. Oh my god. Okay. So what did she say?” I asked, trying to hide the deep blush on my cheeks.

“Well, she started to cry. Then she yelled at me, and said that ‘no one had ever humiliated her as much as I had in her entire life’. After that she said she ‘hated me and never wanted to see me again’ and kicked me out.” he said, looking defeated. 

“Holy shit dude I’m so sorry. That’s kind of shitty of her though, I can’t believe she said all those things to you.” I replied, feeling sorry for him. 

“It’s whatever, I just need to watch a movie, hang out, and try to forget about my pitiful sex life.” he said, climbing into my bed and pulling the covers up over his lap.

“Get comfortable why don’t you,” I replied laughing “what do you want to watch?”.

“Oh, can we watch the new Conjuring movie? We haven’t seen it yet!” he replied excitedly.

“Sure” I replied, putting the movie on and climbing under the covers on my side of the bed. 

Although Sam and I both love horror movies, it doesn’t mean we’re not complete chickens. As jumpscare after jumpscare played across the screen, Sam and I got closer and closer until I was virtually in his lap. At a slower part in the movie Sam looked at me earnestly and asked, 

“Liam? Have you ever had sex?”

I blushed furiously and stuttered out my reply “w-well, there’s not many hot, young, gay guys around here if you couldn’t tell.” 

He examined my face for a few seconds before he asked. “Have you ever thought about having sex with me?”. 

I choked on air, completely taken aback by his question. “Where is this coming from? I mean, were friends, how could I-”

“Just answer the question Liam. I notice how you always blush when I tease you. Or how your breath hitches just slightly every time I get a little too close. Or how you stutter every time I ask you about who you have a crush on, like you’re embarrassed to say it out loud. So just answer the question. Have you ever thought about having sex with me?” he interrupted.

I took a deep breath as I replied a quiet “yeah”.

That was all it took before he put his hand on my jaw, turning my head to meet him in a hesitant kiss. I was stunned at first, but the more he kissed me, the more passionate the kiss got.

I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I couldn’t help the warm feeling that began to grow in my stomach. His kisses trailed from my lips, down to the sensitive spots on my neck. I keened when I felt him lap at the soft spot under my ear. No one had ever made me feel this good before.

“Baby, can we go further? I promise I’ll take such good care of you” he asked, continuing to kiss any area of skin he could reach.

“Please” I replied breathlessly. 

He reached down and grabbed the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it up and over my head. I shrank under his heavy gaze, but began to feel more confident as I looked down and saw the noticeable outline of his dick hardening in his sweatpants.

He unzipped his sweatshirt, revealing the toned abdomen I had seen so many times before, but never in this light. He really was captivating.

He began to kiss me again, but this time traveling farther down, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking on it gently. I whined at the sensation, he then reached up and started to play with the other nipple with his fingers, twisting and pulling it in all the right ways. 

“How are you so good at this?” I asked, winded by his ministrations.

“I’ve seen it in porn before. Does it feel good?” he asked cockily.

“God- yes” I replied.

He continued, kissing down my abdomen until he reached the waistband of my pajama pants. My cock stirred as I saw the lustful gaze Sam was giving me. 

“Can I suck you off?” He asked, pulling down my pants gingerly.

“Yes, please” I begged, far too excited from just kissing.

Once he reached into my briefs and wrapped his hand around my hard dick, I couldn’t help but buck up into his touch. He gave it a few tugs before he leant down and licked a wet stripe from the base to the tip. I gasped at the sensation, never having felt anything like it before.

After a few more licks, he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, teasing as he used his hand to stimulate the part his mouth wasn’t on. I started to feel slightly impatient before he finally took the entirety of my cock into his warm mouth. For never having done this before, he was doing surprisingly well.

“ah- it feels so good” I panted, slowly starting to feel the coil in my stomach tighten. He moaned around my dick, sending vibrations all throughout my body.

As he continued to bob his head up and down, I could start to feel the beginnings of my orgasm coming on.

“W-wait. Sam. S-Stop.” I asked, feeling breathless.

He pulled off of my dick, looking up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, and asked “what’s wrong? Are you okay?”. 

“Yeah, yes I’m okay. I was just close, and I didn’t want to cum yet…” I replied shyly.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” he smirked back, hand still wrapped around my dick and stroking me at a torturous pace.

“I-I wanted to cum with your dick inside me.” I whined.

“Are you sure baby?” he asked seriously.

I looked at him sincerely and replied “Yes. Please fuck me.” 

“God- okay baby. Do you have condoms and lube?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” I replied blushing, “they are in the side drawer of my nightstand”. 

“You keep them where they are so easy to find? You’re pretty brave baby” he replied teased.

“Please hurry,” I begged, becoming restless.

“Patience princess, I’ll make you feel good, don’t worry” he replied, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

He reached into the side drawer and pulled out what we needed. He pulled my pants off completely, and eased open my legs. I tried to contain my blush at being seen in this position for the first time. He uncapped the lube and squeezed a sizable amount onto his fingers before warming it up slightly. 

My breath hitched as I felt his fingers near my entrance, “Have you ever touched yourself here before?” he asked.

“Y-yes, but please be gentle”, I pleaded.

“Of course baby, I’d never hurt you” he replied earnestly.

I gasped as he slipped the first finger inside, he wiggled it around slightly, trying his best to stretch me out. The feeling was foreign but not too painful yet. He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of my entrance, 

“Ah- can you put a second-a second one in?” I begged.

He pulled his first finger out, adding a second one and circling his fingers around my rim before pushing back in again. The stretch was slightly more painful this time, causing my teeth to clench involuntarily. 

“Are you okay baby?” he asked, examining my face for any signs of discomfort.

“Yes, I’m okay. K-keep going please” I begged.

He scissored his fingers, pumping in and out before angling his fingers upwards and brushing against my little bundle of nerves.

“Ah! Please! Right there” I moaned out, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation.

“How does it feel princess?” he asked, gazing down at me darkly. 

“Oh- it feels so good,” I replied back, starting to grind my hips back against his hand.

“Fuck- baby the things you do to me” Sam said, breathless and obviously turned on. It filled me with pride to know that I was the one making him feel this way.

“I-I think I’m ready now” I panted, feeling that the stretch had gotten easier. 

“Okay baby, one sec” he replied, pulling his fingers out gingerly and reaching down to rid himself of his pants and underwear.

I gasped when I saw his dick, I had seen it before, but this was the first time I had seen it fully erect. It gave me butterflies. He ripped open the small packet, and pulled on the condom. I laid patiently, my chest heaving, as I watched him squirt more lube onto his dick before he returned to position on top of me. I moaned when I felt his slick cock line up with my hole, and tried my best to relax as he began to push in. It felt like I was being slowly pulled apart, as his perfect cock slid in completely. 

“Holy fuck-” he breathed “you’re so tight”.

He waited until I had adjusted to his size, before pulling out almost all the way, then pushing back in tenderly. He continued like this until I whined “faster. P-please go faster”. 

“Of course baby” he grunted before he started to pick up the pace, fucking into me like with abandon.

I couldn’t help the whines and moans that continuously fell from my mouth as he fucked me. I had never felt this good before. On one particularly well-aimed thrust, he hit my bundle of nerves, making me keen in pleasure. 

“There! Right there!” I moaned, eyes rolling back from the unending stimulation. The coil in my stomach continued to get tighter and tighter as I felt myself near my release. “Please! Don’t stop! I’m so close!” I whined.

“Fuck-” Sam grunted, his thrusts getting sloppier, obviously close to his own release as well.

After a few more thrusts, I felt the coil snap, white fluid squirting out in between our stomachs. Sam continued to fuck me into oversensitivity before releasing into the condom with a moan.

We took a few moments to catch our breaths before he looked into my eyes, and kissed me, seemingly pouring all of his feelings into the kiss. When the kiss ended, he pulled out of me and flopped down beside me on the bed. 

“I love you Liam. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you. I don’t ruin our friendship, but I’d really like to be your boyfriend” he confessed, looking at me fondly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” I replied, feeling as though all the butterflies in my stomach had finally been set free.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'd love any constructive criticism you'd like to give me!! I'm curious, what did you imagine Liam to look like? I gave you a brief description of Sam, but Liam is up to your interpretation!! Thank you for reading!!!:)))


End file.
